


Natsuki/Sayori Oneshot

by Chocochunk



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocochunk/pseuds/Chocochunk
Summary: Sayori felt a demanding muscle run over her own, Natsuki’s lips hot against hers. She moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist, the two diving further into the literature clubs closet space.





	Natsuki/Sayori Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I project onto Natsuki a lot and I see her as a lesbian (like me) AND I love this pairing sm so I thought this would b an alright contribution to the fandom?? 
> 
> PS. this isn't beta'd, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes and misspellings!

Sayori felt a demanding muscle run over her own, Natsuki's lips hot against hers. She moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist, the two diving further into the literature clubs closet space. Both girls' hearts were pumping fast, their minds fogged with lust.

Natsuki broke the kiss to lift Sayori's dress shirt up and toss it onto the floor, leaving her in her pink bra. Sometime during their kiss Sayori's skirt was lost, and Natsuki had pushed herself against the others cleavage. She kissed above the edge of the girl's bra before pulling it down by her teeth while simultaneously unclasping it from behind. Sayori's chest fell free, and she closed her eyes as a harsh blush formed from embarrassment. She moaned as Natsuki's lips wrapped around one of her nipples, feeling the girl bite down on it gently, running her tongue around the pink bud. Natsuki flanked against Sayori, shoving her against her parfait girls shelf and running her hands over Sayori's hips and smooth stomach. One of her hands stayed below Sayori's waist, slipping into her panties as she graced two fingers over the peach-haired girl's pink slit.

Sayori held back a moan, her back arching as Natsuki eased a finger into her. Natsuki supported the other girls weight aganist the shelf, holding her hand tightly as her finger pumped slowly in and out of Sayori's heat. Natsuki hates to admit it, but she absolutely loved hearing Sayori's voice, and adored every quiet moan and inaudible praise she would give the other. The peach-haired girl's knees rested on either side of Natsuki's legs, her toes beginning to curl as she was fingered.

"F-Faster..." Sayori gasped, her eyes dazed and unfocused. "N..Natsuki..."

She tried to catch her breath, gasping and moaning inbetween each intake. The pink-haired girl obeyed, straining her hand to move faster.

"Natsuki!" She cried, her hands clutching into Natsuki's dress shirt, her knuckles turning white.

The pink-haired girl added another finger into the slick heat, scissoring her digits and quickly rubbing the pad of her thumb over the others clit. Sayori's moans started becoming throaty and loud, and Natsuki began to thank Monika that she and Yuri had left earlier to prepare for the festival. Sayori's back was arched off of the cold shelf almost constantly, her body shaking and twitching. Natsuki could tell she was close, she wanted to make Sayori scream and spill herself all over the dominant girl's hand. Sayori was biting her lip, her hips bucking against Natsuki's fingers as her legs became jello, her face pained and throat hurting.

Sayori came with a loud cry, spilling over Natsuki's hands and bucking her hips up, riding out her orgasm. Natsuki pumped her fingers into her a few more times before finally retreating, allowing the other to bask in her afterglow. As Sayori started to catch her breath, she looked up at Natsuki, who was looking back at her with a red face and small grin. 'This girl' Sayori thought, 'is going to be the death of me.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second (2nd) fanfic Ever so pls have mercy


End file.
